


Kopi

by ChartreuseFae



Series: Saat Nafas Bertaut [3]
Category: Kamen Rider Gaim
Genre: M/M, garing, kisah BL murahan
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-25
Updated: 2014-11-02
Packaged: 2018-02-22 13:18:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2509205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChartreuseFae/pseuds/ChartreuseFae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Perhatikanlah suatu kemasan dengan baik. BananaOrange. LemonMelon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Judul : Kopi**

**Pairing : BananaOrange**

**Genre : Komedi**

* * *

 

Hari itu, Kouta ga ada kerjaan. Terus bosan di rumah guling-guling ke sana kemari memeluk bantal berbentuk bola sepaknya itu. Akhirnya dia iseng manggil Kaito. Kenapa mesti manggil si Kaito sih? Ya iseng aja, kali-kali dia senggang, pikirnya. Sebenernya Kouta juga kangen sih, tapi ia malas keluar rumah. Sekali-sekali pacar yang dateng ketempat dia kan ga masalah. Rupanya gayuh bersambut, ternyata Kaito bisa mampir ke tempatnya. 

Saat mau nyuguhin minuman, Kouta ngubek-ngubek lemari dapur buat nyari kopi. Sayangnya dia ga berhasil nemuin sedikit pun bubuk kopi. Yang kopi instan juga ga nemu. Apa Kaito disuguhin teh aja ya? Lagian terserah tuan rumah juga kan kalo mau ngehidangin apaan. Yah, salahkan sifat tanpa pamrihnya Kouta lah. Dia soalnya inget banget Kaito berkali-kali nambah kopi pas dia kerja sambilan di Drupers. Pengennya sih ngejamu apa yang disukain tamu, _but oh well._

Tapi sebelum dia bisa bikin apa-apa, bel di depan pintunya berbunyi lagi. Ia segera berlari-lari kecil menuju pintu, dan ternyata itu kiriman paket. Paketnya buat Kak Akira sih, tapi dasar Kouta penasaran. Dibukalah kardus berukuran sedang itu di _pantry._ Eh ternyata isinya kopi. Cucok banget dah. Tapi jujur, Kouta ga pernah liat kopi itu sebelumnya. Nama kopinya pun asing di telinganya (merknya pun rada aneh, Kopi Yahui Ajaib). Ia membuka satu pak dan mengambil satu bungkus kecil kopi itu. Tanpa basa-basi, langsung ia seduh dan dihidangkan di depan pria berambut coklat itu.

Kaito yang memandangi kopi tersebut sesaat mengernyitkan dahi. Entah kenapa tercium bau aneh dari kopi itu, seperti ada bau langu gitu. Tapi dia ngelihat Kouta nyantai aja menghidangkannya, jadi ia meminumnya tanpa curiga. Hmm. Memang sedikit terasa seperti ada herbal-herbalannya sih, tapi ga ngeganggu banget. 

Tapi beberapa saat kemudian, Kaito merasa ada yang tidak beres dengan badannya. Ia merasa jantungnya berdebar kencang dan merasa kepanasan. Kenapa bisa begitu? Padahal di luar angin lagi kenceng-kencengnya bertiup menyambut musim dingin. Eh tau-tau ada sesuatu yang 'nyembul' dari celananya. Kouta yang ga sengaja melihatnya pun langsung memerah mukanya dan ngeloncat dari tempat duduknya, apalagi Kaito yang jadi pelakunya.  

"K-Kaito.. kok kamu.. jadi R-18 gitu?"

"Ya mana gw tau!! Justru gw yang mesti nanya elo!! Lo mau modusin gw ya?!"

"Enak aja! Justru elo kali yang modusin gw!! Kenapa lo jadi hentai gitu sih?!"

"Gw dari tadi ga ngerasa aneh sampe gw minum kopi itu tau!!"

"Jadi lo nyalahin kopi sekarang?!"

"Ya kali emang lo masukin sesuatu ke kopinya!!"

"Ato kali emang lo nafsuan ma gw!!"

"Sori aja ya, lo itu ga ada daya tariknya kalo ga diem di tempat kayak patung!!"

Di titik ini, Kouta ngerasa percuma ngomong sama Kaito. Kouta tau gimana sikap Kaito kalau dia beneran marah sama Kouta. Kalo marahnya serius, samar-samar di belakangnya bakal ada penampakan Lord Baron dengan hawa-hawa merah hitam gitu, pokoknya seram lah. Jadi ia hendak mengambil ancang-ancang untuk kabur. Entah ke mana. Di lemari baju masi muat ga ya dia? Tapi lengannya keburu dicengkeram sama Kaito.  

"Mau ke mana lo, Kazuraba?" tanya pria yang lebih tinggi tersebut dengan pandangan dingin menusuk. "Jangan harap lo bisa kabur sebelum bertanggung jawab."

"Ampun Kaitoooo!! Sumpah gw ga ngerti apa-apa, hueeeee!!"

Pria berambut coklat itu menggeret Kouta tanpa ampun menuju kamarnya dan tak lama kemudian terdengar suara gaduh. Seperti suara mesin cuci yang lagi dipake buat ngeringin baju basah. Pokoknya gludak gluduk heboh gitu deh. 

* * *

Malam itu, Akira pulang dengan perasaan senang karena habis dapat _happy hour_ di toko kue Charmant (beli satu gratis satu). Tetapi raut wajahnya berubah saat menemukan sebuah kardus yang telah tergeletak di meja _pantry_. Ia melihat satu pak kecil kopi tersebut sudah dibuka dan wanita cantik itu pun terpekik.

"Koutaaaa--!!" panggil kakaknya dengan panik. Dari balik pintu kamarnya, keluarlah Kouta dengan malas. Maklum, 'serangan' bertubi-tubi dari Kaito tadi membuat dia lemas dan dia dari tadi tidur pulas. Itupun kayaknya ga cukup. 

"Kouta, kamu minum kopi ini?"

"Engga.. emangnya kenapa, Kak?"

"Ini kopi buat orang mau ahe-ahe tau.. Nih ada keterangannya sih, meski kecil-kecil tulisannya.. Kamu beneran ga minum kan?"

Seketika itu juga, Kouta langsung pusing lagi. Pantesan tadi tau-tau Kaito jadi 'sehat'.. Kouta nyangkain tadi Kaito mampir ke tempatnya dengan pikiran kotor.. Ga sengaja deh jadi udah nuduh pria berambut coklat itu. Sial. Bakal ribet lagi nanti minta maafnya. Mesti sambil sembah sujud kayaknya.. Duh, lain kali dia harus mencermati kemasan suatu produk dengan hati-hati deh.. Tapi tunggu.. kayaknya ada hal yang aneh deh..

"Kak.. Kenapa Kakak punya kopi itu? Emangnya kakak mau ahe-ahe?" tanya Kouta dengan curiga.

"Hus, sembarangan. Ini tuh jualan sampingan Kakak. Pas nyoba jual, laku ternyata. Yaudah Kakak lanjutin aja," jawab Akira dengan optimis. "Terus yang minum kopi ini siapa?"

Adiknya yang manis itu pun terdiam seribu bahasa, sambil menggaruk-garuk kepalanya mencoba mencari alasan. Mereka tidak sadar ada sebuah alat penyadap kecil yang sudah ditempelkan di ruangan itu, di sebuah sudut yang tersembunyi. 

Rupanya Mitsuzane yang memasangnya. Dan dia memerintahkan anak buahnya (pegawai Yggdrasil yang senggang) untuk membeli kopi tersebut dalam jumlah banyak. Entah untuk apa maksudnya. Pokoknya senyumnya itu mengerikan deh.

* * *

**Komentar Pribadi : Jadi ceritanya, suatu hari saya dapat _spam_ SMS penawaran produk kopi. Katanya kopinya ini bisa ningkatin stamina pria di ranjang.. karena ditambah ekstrak tanaman herbal gitu.. Bused dah. Kenapa sekarang kopi bisa jadi obat kuat? Setau saya sih kopi emang bikin adrenalin dan peredaran darah jadi lancar ya, jadi ga heran berenergi aja tuh orang-orang habis minum kopi biasa.. Apalagi diminum hangat-hangat ditambah gula. Apa bedanya sama kopi biasa ato minuman energi? Soalnya produk-produk herbal itu kadang susah jalan khasiatnya kalau ga diminum terus menerus. **

**Tapi namanya juga fanfic iseng yah, entah kenapa reaksinya di badan Kaito jadi cepet banget ceritanya.. Salahkan otak fujoshi saya.. *sembah sujud***

**Yah terlepas dari prasangka tersebut, saya obrolin aja dengan kolega saya tercinta, eh tau-tau idenya lancar jaya gitu.. Sampe pengen rasanya bikin testimoni : "Terima kasih Kopi ********. Berkat SMS promosi Anda, saya jadi bisa bikin plot BL satu hari selesai."**

 


	2. Kopi 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Orang terdekat biasanya adalah pelaku utama. LemonMelon.

**Judul : Kopi 2**

**Genre : Komedi, Fluff**

**Rating : Dewasa**

* * *

 

 

"Malam, Takatora~ Kamu pasti mulai ngantuk, kan? Nih, buat kamu."

Sang pria berambut gelombang itu mendongakkan kepalanya dari balik kertas laporan di tangannya. Ryouma tersenyum simpul saat matanya bertemu dengan mata Takatora, tanda kalau sang Rider putih memperhatikannya. Ia senang, karena ternyata Takatora masih memprioritaskan dirinya daripada laporan tersebut. Tentu sajalah, Takatora kan baik banget sama orang-orang terdekatnya. Salah satu dari dua cangkir di tangan pria nyentrik itu diletakkan di meja kerja Takatora.

Ternyata isinya adalah kopi yang hangat. Dari aromanya, ini jelas bukan kopi instan yang biasa diminum di kantor. Yah, tumben Ryoma lagi baik, ngebikinin dia kopi. Biasanya mah lempeng aja. Merasa sedikit terharu, Takatora langsung menyeruput kopi itu, lidahnya mengecap rasa kopi yang ternyata asing. Apa Ryoma membawa kopi sendiri? Soalnya Takatora belum pernah meminum kopi dengan rasa herbal seperti ini. Dia pikir hanya teh saja yang dikasih ekstrak tanaman yang lain-lain. Kopi ini sensasinya sedikit berbeda di mulutnya.

Namun, yang terjadi selanjutnya membuat Takatora tersedak minumannya sendiri. Entah kenapa, tanpa nafsu, tanpa gejolak birahi, tau-tau ada yang 'menonjol' dari celananya setelah sekian lama 'absen'. Karena kejadiannya super cepat, Takatora panik dan ga sempet bertindak untuk 'nyelesaikan' masalah ini secara pribadi. Ditambah lagi di depan dia ada koleganya sendiri.

Apa yang terjadi? Mari kita kembali sejenak ke TKP. Ke _mini pantry_ tempat Ryoma nyeduh kopi. Kalau kita _zoom in_ kemasan kopi tersebut, ternyata merknya adalah Kopi Yahui Ajaib itu. Yang katanya bisa 'menguatkan' pria di ranjang. Yah begitulah bunyi salah satu keterangannya. Yang tentu saja luput dari perhatian karena _font_ -nya yang super kecil..

"R-Ryouma!! Kamu apain kopi tadi?! Jangan-jangan kamu isengin aku lagi?!"

"Ih, Takatora ecchi~ Kamu kok tumben 'nagih' ya~? Pas dong aku juga lagi pengen~" jawab Ryouma, yang tentu saja menggubris pertanyaan Takatora tadi. 

Bujugbused. Takatora lupa. Ryoma kan tadi bawa secangkir kopi lagi buat dia minum sendiri. Yang notabene mungkin kopinya sama kayak punya Takatora. Terbukti dari 'tonjolan instan' di celana bagian selangkangan milik Ryoma. Si pria berjas putih itu pun segera mencaplok si Chief tanpa ragu-ragu. Karena lebih cepat itu lebih baik (?).

Tak lama kemudian, terdengarlah jeritan horor seorang pria yang membahana di ruangan kerja tersebut. Sayang, jeritannya itu ditelan sunyinya malam. Makanya kalo di kantor jangan sampai malam-malam. Apalagi kalau kamu adalah pria ganteng yang jomblo dan ter- _bully_ yang punya cem-ceman seorang profesor yang seneng bereksperimen. Bahaya nanti.

* * *

**Komentar Pribadi : Sekedar bonus singkat :p**

**Salahkan saya yang inget ada adegan Takatora minum sesuatu make gelas. Bisa jadi itu adalah Kopi Yahui, ehehe~**

**Seneng sih bisa bikin fanfic LemonMelon.. tapi kenapa jadi begini?**


End file.
